


Hide

by cxspian



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxspian/pseuds/cxspian
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Elektra Natchios, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hide

The quiet hum of Mia Thurmans's almost overheated laptop enveloped the small dorm room as the doe-eyed woman stared back at a blank word document. Scraps of scratched off nail polish laid scattered across her mouse pad as granola bar wrappers laid scattered across her bed. She let out a deep breath as she pushed herself back from the laptop to only have her head meet with the headboard of her bed, earning a loud groan from her as she slid down her bed. My first paper and of course I've left it to the last minute. She thought to herself as she let out a huff, what am I doing to myself, I have to finish this.

The door of the dorm room flew open, the tall figure of six girls came to Mia's view. Her roommate Alice Firth came stumbling in with her group of lackeys. These drunk giggles and loud voices filled the room until it all died down all at once. Mia looked up from her laptop, already feeling the burn from Alice's stare, the tall brunette stood in front of her group as she finally met the eyes of her roommate.

"Get out, loser. You know the drill." Her order echoed through the room as the girls around her whispered insults and judgment about the Thurman girl. The frizzy-haired girl quietly brought all her granola bar wrappers together, throwing them all into the small bin in the corner of the room before grabbing the nearest hoodie she could find and pushing all her work and laptop into her bag before pushing past the group of girls through the doorway.

This had become a familiar occurrence, one that Mia soon hoped would come to an end once the involvement of both their education came into view. But Mia knew it clearly didn't to Alice and if it did then she clearly did her work early, unlike the hoodie ridden girl trekking her way to the campus library in the middle of the night, leaving her work to the last minute. This wasn't uncharted territory, she had very much understood her obsession with sitcoms and sensually romantic or psychological thriller novels would get in the way of her studies and force her to leave her work the night before.

Mia made sure to keep the noise down to a minimum when she stepped foot in the huge library, still comparing it to that library Belle marveled at in Beauty and the Beast. She found her little corner in which she knew she could get away with eating and drinking from the head librarian, Mrs Monroe, who Mia found was nowhere to be seen. The brunette attempted to quietly open up a bag of snake lollies as she looked ahead at the closed laptop in front of her before grabbing her iPod, running her thumb against the circular disk on the device, shuffling through her music as she put in her earphones. She let Pink begin as the soundtrack to her night as she wrapped a snake lolly around her tongue before looking down at the notes she had scattered around her and began the night. Blink - 182 and Daft Punk played through her earphones, at the time she slowly bobbed her head to the rhythm as the time went by, rewarding herself with a snake every time she stayed on track and didn't start procrastinating.

Mia didn't pay attention to the time it was by the time she had finished her paper, looking at it with some kind of accomplishment before shoving about five snakes in her mouth, smiling to herself, the girl knew quickly sent the email to herself before moving to the library printers and using the untouched free credit freshmen get. Her eyes wandered to the corner of the monitor, silently swearing at herself before turning the whole computer off and moving with the warm crisp of paper in her hands to her corner only to find a boy with shaggy blond hair waiting for her. The boy looked around her age and very much a freshman too, he wore a large green parka which made him look more or less like a junkie, she watched as he hesitantly look at the bag of snake lollies before taking a step back and turning her way, sending a smile, if smiles were money he would be a millionaire because already she knew he was a kind soul in this jungle called college.

"Hey, Ms. Monroe isn't here, thankfully. But when she does leave early she leaves a helpless freshman the responsibility to do the whole locking up the library, which by the way was meant to close 20 minutes ago. Thankfully since you and I are here it won't take that long to gather everyone to leave. I mean the real party is happening in the library on a Sunday night, right?" He laughs as he plays with the string of the parka. Mia's doe brown eyes wandered to a boy sitting in the corner opposite her surrounded by piles of books. He had his glasses resting at the tip of his nose as he scribbled onto a small notebook. "I mean, Reed's here but he's this super smart weirdo. Everyone knows he's gonna go somewhere in his life with how much he spends his time here." Foggy clarified, taking a look at the brunette boy across from them before nodding to himself and turning his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"Let me guess, you're the helpless freshmen?" She let out as she slowly gathered her things, only leaving the bad of lollies on the table. The girl smiled back at the blond in front of her as she pushed the bag towards him. " I know we aren't allowed but at this point at night, I don't see who'll tell us off for it."

She watched as the boy looked down at the bag before carefully unwinding a pair of snakes and moving them to the side to grab one just behind them. The yellow ones. "We gotta get out. Monroe will have a fit if she finds out I kept it open longer than usual. Richards could totally rat us out for that as well as eati-"

"I'm smart, not an idiot. I won't tell Monroe even though I don't even talk to her, Nelson. Like everyone seems to think." Reed let out, not looking away from his notebook, over the blond who apparently went by the name Nelson.

"Thanks man. All good, we all know you aren't an idiot." Nelson quickly said to save himself. "But it's time to leave, bro."

The pair stood together with a bag of lollies between them as they waited for the boy to quickly pack his messes as they continued to take turns in digging in to find a sweet treat for the late night. Still continuing to share the lollies as they made their way out of the library. Mia made sure to wait for him as he checked all the exits were closed and locked properly.

The boy came back with a look of shock as he saw the girl standing in front of him as she leaned her head back and dropped three more ropes of super into her mouth. "Didn't think you'd wait for me." Nelson let out as he smiled at the surprised appearance of the girl in front.

"A teenager who is barely an adult walking around campus alone to her dorm room on a Sunday night where surprisingly enough people actually get shitfaced. Yeah, not happening. I gave you lollies, you're stuck with me." Laughed Mia as the pair began their towards the dorms.

"I shall be your knight in shining armor." Nelson let out as the brunette scoffed looking back at the boy next to her.

"More like my librarian in a parka." She smiled, shoving the almost empty bag at him. "I'm Mia by the way."

"Franklin Nelson but my friend calls me Foggy." He introduced himself, sending a nudge Mia's way.

Mia turned to him with her eyebrows perked up. "You let them call you that?"

"Yeah I don't see a problem with it. I clearly don't look like a Franklin and Frank is such a man's name."

"If you aren't a man what are you then?"

"A knight in shining armour."

The girl rolled her eyes as they got closer to the dorms. "Well then Sir Foggy, if you would like to make yourself anymore interesting I would advise you that I be handed a piece of the sweet confectionery you hold." She let out trying her best posh accent as she let out her palm in front of him.

"Oh dear, it seems that the bag of sweet confectioneries is empty, I wonder what kind of savages would do such a thing?" He asks as he places the empty bag on her palm, laughing to himself as she looks inside the bag.

"No way did we finish that. It's too early to finish. I have Alice to deal with." Mia exclaimed as she looked from the empty bag to Foggy.

"So you're Alice's roommate. I know about her. Seems kinda terrible to be roommates with. I know a friend of hers, Marci." Foggy let out as he rested his hand on her shoulder as a sign of sympathy.

"She kicked me out of our room so she and her gang can get ready for some stupid party. She's been doing it for a while now. Kinda used to it now. It's too late to even change our partners."

"Who knows, you guys might be friends soon. My roommate is the boy who saved a guy from being hit by a truck and in result he got blinded. Good guy and super smart. Also a ladies man. Not that bad on the eyes."

"Poor guy and also lucky guy, I mean with the whole smart and being good looking. Does everyone know his story?" The pair together entered the large building, passing by the multiple rooms of loud students either arguing, partying or participating in an indecent act which must not be named.

"Anyone in Hell's Kitchen."

"Well then this is the first I've heard about it. I'm a Queens girl." She explains as she took her keys out of the pocket of her jumper as nothing but dread appeared on her as her room came to view. "I'm here."

"Well will you look at that. Only a few doors down from me. You can come by if you want whenever Alice is you know." Foggy let out almost hesitant but still not taking away the smile he had the whole way through their walk.

Foggy's words only soothed her a bit in her time of dread. "I'll hold you to it. It was nice to meet you soon."

"You weren't so bad yourself." Foggy let out, earning a scoff from the girl as they slowly began to make their way to their own room.

"Well then. I'll come by your room soon and visit you. You and your friend. What was his name again?" She asked, trying best to waste as much time as she could from her impending doom.

"Matt. Matt Murdock."


End file.
